That's Not Him!
by yukichanaru
Summary: Iemitsu hasn't been home for years ever since Tsuna's birth. Now, five years later, he comes back. What would happen when Tsuna meets his father for the first time? Rating is subjected to change. Slight OOC-ness.
1. Unexpected Events

**Yuki: Yo minna~! This is an idea I tought of one day while reading some other fanfics... **** XD**

**Oh. And I'm sorry for not writing any fics in a while u . u**

**Anyways... Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR. Amano Akira does.  
**

"This is Japanese."

"_This is the character's thoughts_."

* * *

Iemitsu had always wanted to see his kawaii son Tsunayoshi ever since his son's birth. He couldn't see him in person, but his ever so wonderful wife Nana has been sending him pictures of his son who he knew would be his boss one day.

Ah, the wonders and joys of life.

Nono saw that Iemitsu had grown more and more homesick over the years. When he decided that he couldn't take any more of Iemitsu's constant ramblings, he decided to have a little talk with him one sunny afternoon.

"Iemitsu," Nono said.

"Yes, Nono?"

"Do you want to take a vacation and visit your homeland?"

"But Nono, what about—"

"It's fine. I'll have someone take care of it. As for me, I'll be coming along with you."

"Really Boss?"

"Yes. And don't you want to see your son that you always talk about?"

"Thank you oh so very much, Nono!" Iemitsu exclaimed. He then stood up abruptly and rushed out of the room as if he were a kid going trick or treating. He had to call Nana and tell her the news. After all, he was leaving TOMORROW! All he could think of at that moment was how much he really wanted to see how much his Tuna fish (He already thought up of a nickname for Tsuna) grew over the years and how much more beautiful his wonderful wife had become.

* * *

As soon as he reached his room, Iemitsu kicked down the door, accidentally knocking it off its hinges. "Whoops. Gotta get that fixed later..." he mumbled. After propping the door back up, he took out his cell phone and dialed that one number that he had been yearning to dial. The phone then rung and after a few seconds, someone answered.

"Moshi, moshi? This is the Sawada residence. Sawada Nana speaking," the person over the phone said.

"NANAAAAA~~~~~~~~~!" exclaimed Iemitsu in pure excitement and ecstasy.

"Ara~ Iemitsu, what is it?" Nana asked cheerfully, hearing the excitement in Iemitsu's voice.

"You'll never believe it, but-" he started saying but was cut off by Nana.

"No way... You're coming home aren't you!?" she asked over-excitedly.

"Yup~ I'll be able to see my little tuna fish and wonderful wife tomorrow~!" he exclaimed as if he had just received five million dollars.

"Kyaaaa~ Tsu-kun will be so happy~!" Nana exclaimed while tears of happiness were rolling down her face.

"Yeah~! Well, my love, I shall now go pack for our reunion~ See you in less than 24 hours, my dear Nana~" Iemitsu said enthusiastically.

"Bye, my love~" Nana replied less dramatically. And with that, she hung up.

"_Ah, I can't wait anymore! I must start packing right away!_" Iemitsu thought as he scurried to get out his suitcase and start packing.

* * *

After packing for a few hours, he had 3 suitcases full of his clothing ready to be put on the Vongola's private jet. "_This is it,_" he thought, "_time to go meet my tuna fish~!_" All while thinking this, Iemitsu jumped up and down as they walked up the stairs of the Vongola private jet. And Nono couldn't help but notice that his friend was high.

"Iemitsu," Nono said, "please calm yourself."

"Hai. Sorry, Nono," Iemitsu said sheepishly while scratching his head. "I just can't wait to meet my son." Nono only nodded his head, sensing the sadness and pain within his companion.

The two men then boarded the jet, wondering how Tsunayoshi would be like.

* * *

~After a 18 hour flight...~

As soon as they reached Namimori's airport, Iemitsu immediately ran off to who knows where. He then came back a few minutes later with a cab. As nono was dragged into it, he knew that this visit would be a wild one.

About thirty minutes later, the two mafiosos arrived at the Sawada residence. Upon their arrival, Iemitsu jumped out of the cab and ran for the doorbell. As soon as he rang it, he heard voices come from the other side of the door.

"Tsu-kun! Can you get the door?" a faint voice yelled inside the house.

"Hai!" a child-like voice replied. A few moments later, footsteps were audible and at that moment, the front door opened. In front of Iemitsu and Nono stood a boy who looked about five years old. He had brown, gravity-defying hair that stuck up in all directions as well as large, innocent eyes that were chocolate brown. As the boy eyed the two mafiosos skeptically, all Iemitsu could think was, "_Kawaii!_" "Who are you two misters?" he asked ever so innocently and cutely.

"Are you Tsunayoshi?" Iemitsu asked.

"Hai..." Tsuna responded warily.

"Well," Nono started saying as he stepped foward to formally greet Tsuna, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi." He then smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "You can call me your grandpa!"

"And what about him?" Tsuna asked as he pointed at Iemitsu.

"Who? Me?" Iemitsu asked as he pointed at himself. When he received a nod from Tsuna, he lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well, Tsuna, I'm your father!" he said, grinning.

"Hah? Watashi no otou-san?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

"Yes!" Iemitsu replied frantically, worried that his only son had forgotten all about having a father.

"Tsunayoshi... that man over there is really your father..." Nono said with worry.

"Eh? Him? My father?" Tsuna asked skeptically as he pointed a finger at the arm flailing Iemitsu. The other two nodded as this was asked. "He's not my otou-san. _My _otou-san is upstairs in my room. He's been helping me with my homework for the past few hours," Tsuna stated.

And that comment completely destroyed Iemitsu's pride as a father.

* * *

**Yuki: Well.. that sure took long enough. . .  
Pocky for anyone who guesses who Tsuna's "dad" is 8D Guess in the reviews!**

**Review please! It is very appreciated :D**


	2. Whaaaaaaaaat?

**Yuki: Yo minna~! I'm back with a new chapter! :D  
****I'm not sure if this is a late update, but if it is, I'm sorry. I blame school.**

**And thank you all for your reviews! :D It's very appreciated **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR. Amano Akira does. **

"This is Japanese."

"This is Italian."

"_This is the character's thoughts_."

* * *

"Eh? Him? My father?" Tsuna asked skeptically as he pointed a finger at the arm flailing Iemitsu. The other two nodded as this was asked. "He's not my otou-san. _My _otou-san is upstairs in my room. He's been helping me with my homework for the past few hours," Tsuna stated.

"What!? That's absurd! Who dares to brainwa-" Iemitsu started to say angrily but was cut off by Nono.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, may we meet your father?" Nono asked nicely as he motioned Iemitsu to stop raging. He already knew where the conversation would have headed if he had not cut Iemitsu off when he did. And it was not going to be good.

"Fine with me," Tsuna said, pulling on Nono's hand as he led them inside the Sawada residence. Tsuna led them upstairs excitedly. He really loved spending time with his papa; it filled the void in his soul called the first four years in life. When they finally reached Tsuna's room, the two mafiosos were surprised to see what was there.

In the center of the room was a kotatsu. Sitting at it was a man reading a small book. He had a robust build, as if he had enured many vigorous hours of training. When he looked up, the other two men noticed that Tsuna's "father" had the exact same hairstyle as Tsunayoshi himself. He also had the exact same color of eyes and hair as Tsuna. Heck, this guy really fit the role of Tsuna's blood-related father perfectly!

"This," Tsuna said, "is my dad." He then happily sat down next to his "dad".

"W-wha?" Iemitsu stuttered out.

"... Tsuna, be a good boy and finish your homework now. If you do, Papa will let you play with Natsu longer later, okay? I'll talk to these kind gentlemen," the man finally said.

"Okay, Papa!" Tsuna responded happily. He just loved playing with Natsu, a very strange yet cute lion cub, a lot. He then started to do his math homework as his "father" turned his attention towards the other two in the room.

"Who are you_?_" Nono asked after staring at the mysterious man for a moment.

"And what have you done to my son_!?_" Iemitsu asked angrily. He demanded to know who this person was.

"Please calm down, Vongola Nono and External Advisor_,_" the man responded in a smooth tone. When the two men heard this, they were surprised. How does this man know? "If you're wondering how I know... well..."

"Well what?" Iemitsu demanded to know these dark secrets. Nono did as well.

"Well... I am the Sawada Tsunayoshi of twenty years into the future. And how I know that you two are a part of the mafia? Well... I am the future Vongola Decimo_,_" Tsunayoshi stated. (AN: Child!Tsuna= Tsuna; TYL Tsuna= Tsunayoshi) The two men stared at him incredulously.

"How did you get into this era, Decimo?" Nono asked, wanting to find out about future technologies.

"Well, I don't want to reveal too much about the future, but let's just say I..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK  
(Setting: 20 Yrs into the Future; Vongola Mansion)**

_Lambo was currently running around in the living room until he stepped on Gokudera's foot._

_"Oi! Ahoshi! Get off my foot!" Gokudera exclaimed._

_"No!" Lambo said childishly._

_"Then die!" Gokudera rep__lied as he shook off Lambo and threw a few dynamites at the poor lightning guardian. A loud __BOOOM was then heard throughout the entire mansion._

_"Waaaaaaaaaah! Ga-ma-n...!" Lambo said to himself. "I can't! WAHHHHHHHHHH!" As he took out the ten years bazooka, the others immediately noticed that their mechanics Spanner, Irie Shoichi, and Giannini had done some sort of modification to it, for the bazooka now had buttons, small levers, and flashing lights on it. _

_"DON'T SHOOT IT, LAMBO!" the others yelled, but it was too late. Lambo had shot the bazooka. But as he shot it, Reborn came flying in and kicked the bazooka towards Tsuna. The room was then filled with pink smoke, and when it disappeared, nothing was in the spot that Tsuna was standing in a few moments ago._

**(Setting: Approximately Half a Year Before Present Time in the Story; Namimori)**

_When Tsuna opened his eyes, he looked around him. When his eyes fell upon his four year old self, he knew he was in Namimori Park..._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"... I time traveled," Tsuna said as he remembered what had happened.

". . . " Iemitsu was speechless. His position as the father of his Tuna Fish was being taken away by an older version of his Tuna Fish! Iemitsu was about to faint, until Nana stepped in.

"Honey! You're home!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Nana! Oh how I've missed you!" Iemitsu responded while tears fell out of his eyes.

"I see that you've met Natsuyoshi-san," Nana said with a smile. "Tsu-kun seemed so attached to him, so I let him stay!"

"But why does he call him Papa? I'm his Papa!" Iemitsu said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Iemitsu-dear, just let Tsu-kun be. He's just a kid, you know," she responded while patting Iemitsu on the head as if he were a dog.

"Iemitsu, stop fighting with your wife. It's useless. They always win," Nono said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm done, Papa!" a happy Tsuna exclaimed.

"Good job, il mio ragazzo!" Tsunayoshi said as he wraped his arm around his younger self.

"Ne, ne, can I play with Natsu now?" Tsuna asked excitedly while bouncing up and down.

"Okay, and I'll let you play with him longer since you fufilled our promise!" Tsunayoshi said. He then took out his Vongola Gear (Ring of the Sky Version X) and summoned Natsu.

"Gao gao~" the lion cub said as he suddenly appeared.

"Yay! Natsu!" Tsuna said as said lion cub sat on his legs.

"What is that...?" Nono and Iemitsu asked.

"I'll explain later. For now... Ka-... Nana-san, may I take Tsuna out to the park?" Tsunayoshi asked as he stood up.

"Sure! Tsu-kun~ Papa's taking you to the park, okay?" Nana said to Tsuna.

"Hai~ " He then stood up and put on an orange hoodie with the number 27 on it.

"Let's go!" Tsunayoshi said as he lifted Tsuna, who still had Natsu in his hands, up. The two went downstairs and exited. When they did, only Nana, Nono, and Iemitsu were left in Tsuna's room.

* * *

**Yuki: I know, sucky ending. But eh. It's midnight. And there's school tomorrow. .w.**

**And I knew it that none of you were going to guess that it was going to be TYL Tsuna :3 **

**But still, Pocky to: Fantasy-Magician, Ayano27, 13animenurd13, iNeedFanfiction, DandereGoneFishing, FallenxLinkin, Nezumi-chwan, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Lexie-chan94, XMitsukage, KitsuneNaru, UnfadingPromise, NeitherSaneNorInsane, Meota Tsukiko, CrescentSnow, uniquemangalover, Sparr0w-san, and guest reviewers _Guest _and _yukojc. _**

**Thank you for reviewing! :D  
Oh, and check out this fanfic called Seven Days of Courting. It's by CloudieSky27 and I (collab fic, yey).**

**Please review! It helps.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
